


Accidentally falling in love

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Maya knows, Topanga knows...is Riley ready to know?





	Accidentally falling in love

You couldn’t help it. You knew you couldn’t help it.

But God knows, you wish you could.

You glance over to at your best friend, who was cheerfully sipping her hot chocolate, oblivious to the life altering thoughts in your head. Maybe it’s for the best, you’re sure it’s for the best. How could you risk losing this friendship that meant more to you than anything, this friendship that _saved_ you.

_All these days I never thought_

_That I would need someone so much_

_Who knew?_

‘Maya?’ Riley prompted, pulling you out of your daze.

‘Hm?’ You tilted your head with a smile.

Riley giggled. ‘Where did you go?’

‘Into the darks depths of …. _hell!’_ You teased, as she rolled her eyes.

‘Do you want to come to mine to do the homework?’

Shrugging, you nod your head. ‘Yeah, and by that I mean I’ll watch you do your homework.’

Riley grins, knowing you’ll still do your homework after complaining about it for a very long time.

 

At Riley’s you always feel very at home, her parents felt like your other set of parents, you felt safe and good.

‘Hi Mrs Matthews.’ You nod towards Topanga, who is in the kitchen making everyone sandwiches.

‘Hello Maya. Good day?’

You shrug in response.

Riley throws her arm around your shoulders. ‘She had a _great_ day because it was spent with me.’

You face softens as you turn your head to look at your friend, distracted by how pretty she is. ‘Sure.’

Realising how long you’d spent looking at you, you whipped your head back round to face her mother who was giving you a small knowing smile.

You shook it off. She couldn’t know, could she? No. You didn’t even know yourself what you were feeling. Except that you did.

‘Um so, lets get this out of the way yeah?’ You slung you backback onto the floor, throwing yourself onto a chair at the kitchen table.

About 40 minutes into the homework, you’d given up. Riley was on the verge of giving up. That meant the homework was super hard, or as you’d put it ‘ _super freaking dumb’._

Riley turned on her chair to face you, grabbing your cheeks in her hands and moving closer to you.

You swallowed hard, _what is she doing?_

‘Why.is.this.work.so.hard?’ She dramatically said, staring into my eyes in dramatized despair.

You force a stranged laugh. ‘I know right.’

_Your eyes crashin' into my eyes_

_Was I accidentally falling in love?_

You cleared your throat as she let go of your face, and you stand up. ‘I um, I’ll be back in a second…I’ll..- bathroom.’

Wow way to make yourself look like a dork, you thought as you all by ran up the stairs to take a breather.

You had always been able to function normally around Riley, your confused feelings coming out in sarcastic confidence. But now? You didn’t know what was happening but you wanted it to stop before Riley realised.

‘Maya?’ Topanga said gently, causing you to stop pacing on their landing. ‘Everything okay?’

You nodded, not trusting yourself to open your mouth without confessions of a girl filled with glitter, butterflies, and unconditional love, falling out of it.

‘Maya.’ The woman said again. ‘You can talk to me.’

‘I know. I know that.’ You nodded, with a small shrug. ‘I just don’t know what happens after the words come out, you know?’

Topanga smiled. ‘Maybe something good?’

‘Something good happening to me? Yeah right.’ You laughed almost bitterly.

‘Come and sit down.’ Topanga told you, so you joined her at the bay window, the place for these kind of talks.

She gently squeezed your hand in hers. ‘Talk to me?’

‘About?’ You feigned confusion.

‘Maya. I can see it, and you know I can.’

You sighed heavily. You’ve had to be brave before, but this was different. ‘Riley, she’s-I mean, I’m…I think I always felt it you know? But it took a while to realise…’

‘I’ve been there.’ She tilted her head with an understanding smile.

‘I love her, Mrs Matthews.’ You said quietly. ‘But I’m scared of everything that comes with that. I don’t know if I know who I am anymore, you know… _gay?_ The only thing I know right now is that I’m ‘The girl who loves Riley Matthews’.’

Topanga smiled at the young girl in front of her. ‘Maya, I couldn’t ask for anyone better to love my daughter. I know it’s scary, but you can’t hide yourself forever, she’s not going to leave you. Whether you like girls or not, whether Riley loves you back like that or not, we will always be here to catch you Maya.’

You swallow the lump in your throat, quickly wiping the tears from your eyes. ‘Thank you Topanga. You’re the best mom-not my real mom-mom, I could have ever asked for.’

She laughs as she pulls you into a hug, and for the time she held you, you felt like your world couldn’t possibly fall apart.

‘Guys?’ The door swung open slowly, Riley stood looking confused. ‘Peaches, is everything okay?’

You glanced at Topanga who nodded at you before standing up.

‘Riles, come here. I need to talk to you. Bay window, bay window right now.’ You summon a smile onto your face even though your heart is pounding a mile a minute.

Even though you can see she’s confused and worried, she comes and sits by you once her mom had left the room.

‘What’s going on?’

‘Riley I need to tell you something. And if this something makes you not want to be around me anymore then you can decide that.’ You say. ‘But I need to tell you anything.’

‘Maya, whatever it is, you know I’d never leave you.’ She frowns, taking your hand in hers.

You shake your head with a small smile, but continue. ‘Riley…’

‘Yes?’

‘I’m in love with you.’ You blurt out. ‘I am in love with you Riley Matthews.’

You summon the courage to look up and meet her eyes, and what you wasn’t expecting was her to be grinning at you.

‘Are you okay?’ You asked tentatively.

‘Maya, I love you too.’ She didn’t stop grinning. ‘I always have, that’s something I’ve always known, I just wasn’t sure if you knew so I’ve been waiting. And now I don’t have to wait anymore.’

A smile grows on your face. ‘Seriously?’

‘Seriously.’ She confirms, shifting closer to you.

‘So you’d be totally okay if say…I kissed you right now?’

‘Totally okay.’ She nodded, putting a hand on your cheek.

You grinned, leaning forward, putting an arm behind her neck before kissing her gently.

_My dreams running into your dreams_

_It's as if we wished on the same star_


End file.
